Now and Forever
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: Jean has a baby, and then something goes wrong. Can Scott endure through tragedy? Look for sequel, Always.


**A/N: I know some of you will hate me for this story, but I don' care. SUE ME! Wait, please don't sue me, I'm just doing my heart's desire! Read and Review! Maybe there'll be a sequel. evil smirk**

**Now and Forever**

**Scott gently fingered the inscription on the cool granite head stone**. **His memories, that's all he had left. Just his memories. **

**Unbidden Scott's mind reflected on the events that had led him to this.**

**Three Months Earlier**

"**Oh, Scott, I'm so excited! We finally got the nursery done." Jean lay a hand on her swollen belly. "Just in time too. It looks good."**

**Walking over to her, Scott had to agree. He lay an arm around her shoulders and looked around the bright nursery. The walls had been painted a sunny yellow, though the ducks on the wall border he wouldn't have chosen by himself. Scott looked at his watch.**

"**Yipes! Jean, if we don't hurry you'll be late to your checkup." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to Jean's SUV.**

"**Get in!" Scott said.**

"**Um, Scott," Jean said, grinning**. **"You forgot the keys."**

**Scott grinned sheepishly and went to retrieve the keys.**

**Scott watched the ultrasound screen in awe as the baby it displayed squirmed. He had never thought he could love Jean any more than the day they were wed three years ago. Scott held Jean's hand and when she returned his smile, he couldn't help but kiss her pleading mouth.**

**The doctor placed his hands on Jean's stomach. "It seems this baby could come at any time. This'll be an awfully big baby. You sure you want the natural birth?"**

**Jean and Scott exchanged glances. "As much as ever, Dr. Kennedy." Jean said.**

**few days later**

**Someone shook Scott's shoulder roughly. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.**

"**Go 'way**.**" He murmured sleepily.**

"**Scott, please," Jean cried in his ear. Scott sat upright.**

"**Jean, what's wrong?" He said, taking her into his arms. Jean relaxed for a moment and then pushed away.**

"**Scott, we have to go! Now! My water broke a few minutes ago." Her frantic voice rose to a shriek. Scott nodded and grabbed her duffel, and on the way out, the keys.**

**As they left their bedroom, Logan shuffled into the hallway. "Wa's goin' on?"**

"**We're just leaving for the hospital. Would you tell everyone where we went?" Beside him Jean winced.**

"**Scott . . ."** **Jean groaned.**

"**Sorry Jean, see ya later Logan."**

**On the way to the hospital, Jean moaned and bit her lip.**

"**You'll be all right, Jean." Scott offered his hand. Jean took it and squeezed.**

**at the hospital**

**Jean let out a weak scream. Scott's heart tore in two at the sound. "You can do it, Jean. Just push. C'mon baby, push." He murmured into her ear.**

"**Oh, Scott, I - can't - I - can't! It hurts so much. Oh," Jean groaned and fell back, panting.**

"**Shhh." Scott lay a cool cloth on her sweaty brow with his free hand. His other was being crushed by Jean. She moaned.**

"**Okay, Jean, here comes the head. Hold your breath and push. Push HARD." Dr. Kennedy said.**

**Gritting her teeth, Jean obeyed. "C'mon, Jean, push." Scott stroked her hair. Jean screamed.**

"**Easy, easy. Head's out, stop pushing." Dr. Kennedy said.**

"**Oh, oh," Jean moaned and began to pant. Scott watched her face pale.**

"**Okay Jean, one more big push and you will have a baby." The doctor said. **

**Jean pushed and let out something between a groan and a scream. The sound of a squalling infant filled the air. Dr. Kennedy lay the babe on Jean's stomach. **

**"It's a girl!" **

Jean lovingly caressed her baby, tears falling down her cheeks. Scott's vision clouded, and he knew he was crying too.

"Jean, I love you." He kissed her softly.

As a nurse took the babe to be cleaned, Jean turned white and groaned deeply.

"Jean, hang on!" Doctor Kennedy cried out.

"Jean? Jean, talk to me! Please," Scott whimpered.

"Scott, promise me something." Jean said faintly. "Take care of Jessica for me."

She lay back on the table wearily.

"Jean, _NO_! Don't leave me, please, you'll be okay." Scott begged, crying.

"I love you Scott. Forever." Jean closed her eyes with a sigh. Then the monitors went crazy. A fast beep suddenly turned into a long bleep. The doctors moved Scott aside.

Scott started praying as he sank to his knees in the hallway. _Please, Jean, don't leave me. You promised you never would . Please, Jean, please . . . . . _

Jean's funeral was the saddest day of his life. Even when his parents had died, it hadn't broken his heart as much as this.

In her light peach onesie, baby Jessica Morgan Summers, whimpered. The sky was overcast and gray, reflecting his mood.

On the podium Ororo was talking. "Jean was the bravest woman I've ever known. Jean touched everyone she knew with her spirit and she won't be easily forgotten. . . ."

Scott let his tears flow unchecked. Baby Jess squirmed in his arms as the ceremony closed. People he knew and people he didn't walked over to comfort him. Scott waited until everyone else had left before saying his goodbyes. Scott walked over to the closed casket and kissed the red rose in his hand before laying it on the lid.

"I love you Jean. From now, til forever." Scott turned and walked away from the gravesite as a light mist began to fall.

** End of Flashback **

Scott's daughter cooed in his arms as he read the inscription of the headstone aloud.

Jean Grey Summers

Beautiful Wife,

Loving Daughter,

Caring Mother.

1980 - 2006

If tears could build a staircase,

And memories a lane,

I'd walk right into heaven,

And bring you home again.

Now and Forever

Love

"Goodbye, Jean."

Fin.

There, sniff, are you happy? sob

Read and review, people!

Like I said, there may be a sequal.


End file.
